Around Japan in a Little While
by wendychi
Summary: What happens when Kagome brings her friends on her family trip around the rest of Japan? Chaos, that's what! Couples: InuKag MirSan [nonAU] Rated for not so sexual content and language
1. Go Fish!

**WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY THIRD STORY:hugs self: I feel special! Oh, and this one will DEFINENTLY have SanMir So, yeah. And this will be a BIT more serious… but still silly! I hope to get at least a few reviews for this…:glares at reviewers from funny romance except Dreamer for Eternity: Oh yeah! Please read my other stories! Christmas in Sengoku Jidai and Funny Romance! Yeah… well… on with the story! **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Why do you people make me keep saying that and let me get hurt? WHY! DAMN YOU! WAHHH!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"YAY!" Kagome screamed as she ran for the well. She had to go tell the others in sengoku jidai the good news!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha, do you have any fives?" Sango asked, bored as Inuyasha tore through the playing cards in his hand that Kagome had brought back to them.

"Uh…" Inuyasha responded as he looked at the last card. "Nope" Sango sighed at his dumb response.

"Then go fish, Inuyasha." Inuyasha got up and started to walk away.

(A/N: They aren't very close to the well.) Sango got the angry anime look on her face.

"Where the hell are you going you baka? Leaving right in the middle of the game!" She yelled. Inuyasha turned around with a 'what-the-hell-do-you-**think**-I'm-doing?' face on.

"I'm going to fish. Duh." Sango went up to him and slapped him.

"That isn't what I meant!" She said as she started to storm off mumbling about baka hanyous. But Kagome walked into the clearing before Sango could leave. She looked at Inuyasha's red hand-printed face. Her eyes went wide.

"Did he grope you Sango!" She yelled, her pissed off face turning to Inuyasha. "OSU…" Sango covered her mouth.

"No, he's just a baka." She started laughing. Kagome looked at the ground scattered with cards. She was trying to think of what could have happened. And she thought of what actually happened first. Then she started laughing. Inuyasha just scowled.

"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my time." Inuyasha's face changed from the 'stop-laughing-at-me' scowl to the very very mad look.

"Then why the hell did you come back here?" Inuyasha screamed at her. (A/N: Whoops, I forgot about Sango… heh heh…) Sango was just watching from the sidelines, strait face, moving it to Inuyasha as he screamed at Kagome.

And in a very small voice, Kagome replied, "I need you to come back with me Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked surprised. Then scared. Then suspicious.

"Why Kagome?" Kagome grinned and tried to whisper in his ear but couldn't reach it so she grabbed on to his head and pulled it down. Kagome sighed. She whispered something in his ear. He went pale.

"NO!" Kagome put on the puppy dog face.

"Please?" Inuyasha glared harshly at her.

"But it'll only be me!" He whined. Kagome grinned and glanced towards Sango. Her face looked worried and nervous now. Kagome got an evil look on her face as she grabbed on to Inuyasha's ear and started pulling him towards the well. He was flailing about.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha screamed as Sango ran, looking horrified and she arrived at Kaede's village.

She ran into the hut. And… What a surprise. She glanced around. She spotted Miroku and Shippo. On the floor. Playing something. And what were they playing you ask? Go Fish. Sango looked as if she was about to throw up. Miroku looked up.

"Hello Sango. Would you like to play Go Fish?" Sango just gaped and sat down.

"Sure, Houshi-sama."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Was it good? Bad? Well, I'm writing this at 11:51 PM and the only reason I am tired is the fact I went to a sleepover yesterday. :P Well… :does peace sign: Peace out!

LilKaggyGirl (Andie/Andii)


	2. Teenage Rampage!

**Hi! Ya… I'm home from school. I slipped on some ice and slid on the pavement with my face. And hands. Wahhh! It lifted skin off of my hand. My writing hand. I can't write. So it's a miracle that I can type! Lol the boys in my class were laughing at me. I hate them. Oh well.  
**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**Reviews:**

**Dreamer for Eternity: Yes. Congrats. You were first. Wow. You will LOVE this chap. Just by the stuff you laugh at I know.  
**

**PD and KGIM: Good for you. I'm so glad.  
**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Inuyasha STUFF:D Yeah… urm… I'm strange.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Inuyasha stop sulking!" Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha by his sleeve into her house.

"I don't like coming here!" He responded, pouting and crossing his arms in his haori.

"But we need to go clothing shopping!" Inuyasha looked confused when Kagome said that.

"But Kagome, you don't need new clothes!" Kagome giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, looking half-pissed half-confused.

"No, you do!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What wrong with my haori?" He responded, looking worried.

"THIS IS 2005! You live in around 1505! Kami-sama! Are you that stupid?" Kagome sighed as Inuyasha flattened his ears, looking like a sorry puppy. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha." She hugged him quickly, grabbed her purse and dragged him out the door.

XxXxXxXx Two Hours Later xXxXxXxX

"EEP!" Inuyasha and Kagome said, slamming the door shut, almost breaking it.

"DAMN IT INUYASHA! LOCK THE DOOR!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was running his hands over the door.

"What's a lock?" Inuyasha asked, looking embarrassed. Kagome ran over and locked the door. She pointed at the lock.

"This is a lock. Ok?" Inuyasha nodded. (A/N: Kagome's back was facing the door and Inuyasha was facing the door so he could see the door. Let's just say there was a window near the door.)

"Um… Kagome…" Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He just pointed at the window. Kagome turned around.

"OH NO!" They screamed, grabbing the door so it didn't smash open. And…

**BANG!**

Kagome and Inuyasha were almost knocked onto the floor as lots and lots of teenage girls from the mall smashed into the door.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" The girls screamed, making Inuyasha and Kagome gulp nervously.

"Inuyasha, lock all the windows and doors. I have an idea." Inuyasha looked nervous about trying to lock things again. But he nodded anyways.

"Ok. I'll do it. Just… don't be long." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha quickly ran to every window and door and locked them all.

XxXxXxXx Few Minutes Later xXxXxXxX

Kagome looked nervous as she stepped outside the house with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked terrified.

"Inuyasha, hand me the stuff." Inuyasha handed her her… BOW AND ARROWS! YAY! Uh… I mean… Yes.

'_This is it. C'mon Kagome! You can do this!' _Kagome thought as she gulped once again and shot the arrow. It glowed as it flew through the air. It crashed into a nearby wall. All the Inu-crazed teens ran over to the wall the arrow flew into, staring at it in amazement just as they had when it was going through the air.

"C'mon Inuyasha! This is our chance of escape! Go before the girls realize!" Kagome whispered, pointing at the well. They were about to escape when one girl turned around a bit too soon. Her eyes widened.

"THEY ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE!" She screamed. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around.

"Shit." They said at the same time, as the girls started running towards them. Inuyasha picked Kagome and started to run towards the well. That made the girls angry and they ran faster.

"Hurry into the well!" Kagome screamed. The girls were only a few feet from them!

"Ok!" Inuyasha responded as he jumped into the well. Kagome sighed with relief.

"We did it." She said, right before the pretty blue light engulfed them. (A/N: Yes. IT'S PRETTY! ) The girls watched as they disappeared at the bottom of the well. And then…

"No!" They all yelled, as the blue light disappeared completely. So they all jumped in.

"OUCH!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If you didn't understand that chapter, well, it was about Inu and Kag going to the mall and when they arrived back at the shrine, hundreds (maybe thousands) of teenage girls chased them back because of Inuyasha. Well, if you are wondering why… (Drools) ARE YOU AN IDIOT! They were chasing him because he was hot! Duh! He IS hot:P OK, well…

SAYONARA!

LilKaggyGirl (Andii/Andie)


	3. A VERY Scary Day!

**Ya. My stories are very strange. And for some reason, you read them. Strange. OO I just don't get it. I like strange. So that's why I write strange. But I'm not sure about you peoples. Oh well. MEH TO YOU KIND SIR!**

REVIEWS 

**MEH: Hmmmm. Yes. GO ME! MUAHAHAHAHA! :P**

**Sara: Here comes a SPECIAL answer JUST for yeh: YES! Lol! Yes they did, thanksies good friend. Oh and uh… sorry?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN INU! But I do own tons of merchie! :P HEHEHE! And I own his split and OOC personalities. But that means I own the rest of the characters' split/OOC personalities! KEWL:P**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome coughed a little as they got out of the well in the past. She started coughing loudly.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, quickly pulling her into an embrace. Kagome blushed.

"Uh… Inuyasha?" Kagome said, her face as red as… um… well… (A/N: I'm horrible at these things) WELL HER FACE WAS RED, OK? (A/N: Grr… I'm not too smart:S)

"Eep!" Inuyasha said pushing Kagome away, his face as red as…as… (A/N: SHIT! I GOT STUCK IN A PROBLEM AGAIN) well… um… (DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW?) IT WAS RED!

'_Why did I do that? She doesn't love me. I shouldn't hug a person that doesn't love me.'_ Inuyasha though, looking away from Kagome. Her eyes were closed with rage.

"GRRRR INUYASHA DON'T YOU EVEN TH…" kagome stopped when she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking kinda upset and depressed.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" kagome asked walking up to Inuyasha, placing her hand on his back.

"Oh it's nothing." He said. He was having a debate in his head. (A/N: his normal way of thinking: **_this font._** Debating way of thinking: _this font)_

'_Come on! Tell her! This is the perfect time! The wind is blowing to make her hair float just rights in the air…'_

'_**NO NO! THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! But… her scent is just BUGGING me so much I just wanna…'**_

'_STOP RIGHT THERE! Don't even THINK that far yet.'_

'_**How do you know I've never thought like that before? You just walked in a few minutes ago.'**_

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome's hand still rested on Inuyasha's back. He turned around to face her. She smiled as he looked up at her. The sun was behind her so she looked like an angel person (A/N: Once again I'm saying this. I am BAD at description.)

'**_Ok. I'm going to say it.'_**

'_That's a dog-boy' (_**Mental glare**

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha was interrupted by a loud… 

"YAY! YOU'RE BACK!" From Miroku, Sango, and last but not least, Shippo.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully, running over to them. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Would you like to come to my time to go on a trip for a few months?" Kagome asked innocently, clasping her hands behind her back acting… urm… hmm… (A/N: Time for… 'WORDEH MEKEH!' :crowd cheers: OOH! Just like on my keyboard piano thingy…! :P) kawaii-ish. :P

"OK!" they all said together.

"Then I need a knife… MUAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome said as she rubs her hands together. Her friends all scuttled backwards. Kagome laughed.

"I'm kidding. I'll use an arrow." Kagome said. All her friends squeaked out a high-pitched noise.

"No! Not THAT!" Kagome said, giggling. Her friends let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'll be right back." Kagome said, running towards the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok. Hopefully this'll work!" Kagome said, grinning. She grabbed the arrow and smashed it hard onto the jewel. And, as she had hoped, five little shards smashed off of the jewel. (A/N: Don't ask about Naraku or I shall come and Bakuryuuha the hell out of your little bodies! :P)

"Yay!" They all cheered as Kagome was hooking little pieces of string to each shard. (A/N: Once again. Do not ask. After all, how did they make the necklace stay on if there was no hole? Hmm? No really, I want to know.)

"Here!" Kagome said cheerfully, looping the little necklaces over Sango's head, Miroku's head, Shippo's head, Kirara's head, and she jumped onto Inuyasha's head to loop it over his head, which, in the process, 'Dog-Boy' started to blush. A lot.

"Well… LET'S GO!" Kagome said jumping into the well, the rest of the group jumping in after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"MOM! We need to go shopping!" Kagome screamed as they walked into the house. Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he went pale.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, cocking her head.

"N-no more… no more…" Inuyasha mumbled nervously.

"No more what?" Miroku asked, walking up beside Sango.

"NO MORE SHOPPING!" Inuyasha screamed, falling to the ground.

"I assume this 'shopping' is bad then." Sango said quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome looked worried as she got into the car. Inuyasha had been freaking out because of the mention of shopping. She helped the others with their seatbelts as the car started to move.

"Ahhhh! It's a demon!" Sango screamed.

"No. It's a car. We use it to move around places." Kagome chucked.

"But it's making noises!" Sango cried. Kagome rubbed her back.

"It's nothing bad. It's just what happens. We will be at the mall soon!" Kagome said.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha screeched. All of a sudden, a girl ran up to the car and pushed her face against the window of the MOVING car. Very strange.

"AHHH! THEY FOUND ME!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh no." Kagome said, shaking her face.

"STEP ON IT MOM!" Kagome screamed as her mother sped up. A mob of girls appeared behind the car.

"They are going to kill me!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes." Kagome said, sounding worried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"RUN!" Kagome screamed as they ran out of the car. They had actually lost the girls. But they weren't going to take chances.

"Ahhhh! It's forcing against us!" Sango screamed, trying to get the door open with Shippo and Miroku. Kagome walked to them and pulled open the door.

"Oh." Miroku said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok. We have the clothes." Kagome said, sighing as they walked back into the house.

"Ok. Sango will sleep in my room. Miroku and Inuyasha… you will sleep in my brother Sota's room." She said nervously as Inuyasha went pale again.

"We are leaving in two days Inuyasha. It's not that bad." Kagome said, laughing nervously. A huge scream of happiness was heard from the top of the stairs as Sota jumped down the stairs.

"This is going to be a long time isn't it?" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urm… yeah. I got to go.

Ja ne!

LilKaggyGirl (Andii/Andie)


	4. Packin Problems!

**Grrrr. My computer is busted with all my music files and stories and… favourites… and… pictures! Stupid smarty box! So I won't be able to put a lot in this chap or the next or the next until my computer is fixed because I'm using my parent's computer. Eep! My little brother just knocked over a beer. No good. So… I have to make this chap fast. Sorry kind reviewers. dodges a beer bottle thrown at head I take that back.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome woke with a start when a large bang was heard outside her bedroom. She looked to her right and saw Sango sleeping soundly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ouch." Inuyasha said. I wish Kagome's freak brother wouldn't leave all his toys on the stairs…" Inuyasha said, looking up the stairs he had just fell down that were covered by toys.

"Well… better clean them up…" Inuyasha sighed, starting to pick up some toys from the bottom step.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Heavy sleeper…" Kagome mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at her alarm clock. It just happened to be 5:30 in the morning.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked, opening up her door and walking to the stairs. She heard a faint grumble but couldn't make out what it was and looked around.

"I'm probably just hearing things…" Kagome said shrugging and laughing nervously. She took a step down. Then another. When she thought it was safe, she walked faster until she tripped on a large lump on the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled, falling rapidly to the ground. Then she heard another scream. It was Inuyasha. He was the lump and she had tripped on him. So now… Inuyasha was on the ground on his back and let out a groan.

"Shit." Kagome mumbled as she landed on him. His head jerked up and there heads hit as well as their lips. (A/N: Ooh… hehehe…) Big bang.

A large yell of 2 people came from upstairs. "What the hell was that!" They screamed. (Sango and Miroku.) When they looked down, they saw the young miko as well as the young inu hanyou KISSING at 5:45 in the morning. So of course, Miroku had that lecherous grin on his face.

"Have you guys been down here all ni- ow." Miroku said, not finishing as Sango's hand made contact with Miroku's cheek.

Kagome shot up. "What? I fell down the stairs and landed on him! HONEST!" Kagome screamed/pleaded. Kinda.

"Yeah. Right…" Miroku said, laughing which got him a matching hand print on his other cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kagome? Is this safe?" Sango asked, eying the French fry in her hand. Kagome nodded. They were at WcDnalds and a few teens were snickering at the Sengoku Jidai teens. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Now now Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha placed his hands on the table.

"If you guys wanna be here you have to act like people from this era!" Kagome whispered/hissed. They nodded.

"I still don't trust the thing you call a hagburmer." Miroku said, glaring at his burger. Kagome slapped her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok. We have to start packing." Kagome said nervously. If they couldn't handle fast food they wouldn't handle the stuff they would bring.

"Sango come with me." Kagome said, pulling Sango up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm worried." Miroku said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah. Me too." Inuyasha agreed, laughing again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?" Sango screamed as she saw Kagome put some bras and panties in Sango's luggage.

"Bras and underwear." Kagome said, slapping her forehead. Her forehead was red from slapping it so much.

"What's a bra?" Sango asked. Kagome explained. Sango went pale.

"I'm scared to ask what underwear is." Sango said. Kagome explained. Sango nodded.

"Oh…I get it…" Sango said.

"Hold on Sango." Kagome said, walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sota…" Kagome said as she stuck her head in the door. Sota popped out of the closet. (A/N: Don't ask…)

"Hey sis!" He called, jumping up and down.

"Where the hell does it turn off?" Inuyasha said, hitting Sota on his head until he passed out..

"There." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at the hanyou,

"When he wakes up, tell him to help you guys pack." Kagome said coldly, closing the door slowly.

"I'm cold…" Inuyasha said as he could hear Kagome re-enter her own room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yeah. Not much. So shut up.


	5. Woah!

**Hey alls! I haven't written in a while… hehe… I'm gonna try to make this chappie longer! D It's probably gonna be crappy… so… I warn you NOW.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS**

**XxYourxDeathxWishxX: This is an update! xD Whoo hoo! I is popular!**

**Inuyashabooklover5188: It's nice to meet another strange person! xD YAY FOR STRANGE!**

**InuLvr7: lol. TOTALLY.**

**ShippoCagilli: Ummm… thanks. I guess…**

**Abbie: I'm not sure if this review is good or bad. Oh well. I'll never know! xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha. So stop buggin me about it. . **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Well, we're finally leaving!" Kagome said, looking at the car which held all the luggage. Inuyasha and Miroku grinned widely.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"NO MORE ROOM SHARING WITH SOTA!" They screamed in unison. Kagome laughed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking nervous. She grinned evilly.

"There are at least five rooms in our hotel room. 3 are bedrooms. An adult room, a boy room and a girl room. So… you can figure it out." Kagome said, crossing her arms, smiling of triumph. (I'm not good at spell big words :drools like a retard: lol)

"What's a hol-tel?" Miroku asked, scratching his head. Kagome sighed.

"A 'hol-tel'," Kagome said, doing that finger thingy when you have a word in quotations, "is a place where you can stay and live for a while, like a house, but you need to pay." Kagome said, staring at Miroku, waiting for a response.

"OH." Miroku said, nodding his head. Kagome sighed again.

"And it's pronounced hotel. H-O-T-E-L." Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

"Ok. Let's be off!" Sango said, entering the sad pathetic conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are we there yet?" Sota repeated for the 47th time in the past half hour. One of Kagome's vein was popping out as well as the rest of them.

"LISTEN!" Sango screamed after taking so much. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! IF WE WERE THERE, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STUPID 'CAR' THING!" Sango took a few deep breaths after that.

"I'm fine now!" Sango said, smiling. They all had horrified looks on their faces.

"Are we-" Sota started, but stopped as he heard Inuyasha's knuckles crack.

"YES. NOW GET OUT." Miroku said, pushing Sota out off the now open car door.

"HORRAY!" Sota screamed, running around. They all had blank looks on their faces. (If you play Maple Story you will get this. They had an F6 look on their faces. In other words, looked like this: o.o''')

"Let's just unpack and figure out the rooms." Kagome said, trying to lift her bag. Everybody had trouble except Inuyasha. He went around and picked up everybody's bags. They did the F6 face. (xD Nyahaha!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHAT!" Miroku and Inuyasha screamed. You could hear Sota screaming of joy in the background. (There are 2 beds in a room.)

"YAY! Now we can have even MORE fun tonight!" Sota screamed, pausing from jumping. After he finished talking, he started to jump again. (He was jumping on the bed.)

"I don't want to sleep in the same bed as… HIM!" Miroku and Inuyasha screamed, pointing at the little boy jumping on one of the beds.

"Well…" Kagome started, "You can always share a bed…" Kagome said, pointing at both back and forth. They looked at eachother and screamed.

"NO! Sota can always sleep on the floor!" They screamed. (They are screaming in unison. xD)

"The floor is hard! Like cardboard!" Sota screamed, jumping on a pillow.

"Did you drop him when he was a baby!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. She shrugged. He did the F6 face.

"YOU DON'T HELP." He screamed. Kagome grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So Sango… do you like Miroku?" Kagome asked later that night. Sango blushed.

"Well…" Sango stopped as Inuyasha ran in wearing his red boxers. Kagome blushed until her face was as red as Inuyasha's boxers.

"I-Inuyasha!" They both screamed, covering themselves with their pillows. They were wearing flimsy pyjamas. Inuyasha also blushed.

"MAKE HIM SHUT UP! HE JUST JUMPS AROUND AND TALKS! I CAN'T FIND HIS OFF BUTTON THIS TIME!" Inuyasha screamed. The girls were still blushing. A big bang was heard from the wall. (The rooms were beside eachother.)

"It sounds like Miroku couldn't take it either." Sango said, sweatdropping. They ran into the boy's room. Sota was crashed out on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Kagome asked nervously. (Her grandpa and mom were asleep. Amazing eh?)

"He ran –or should I say jumped- into the wall. He passed out onto the bed." Miroku explained, pointing at the bed where Sota laid unconscious. They all had the F6 face on.

"That's not good…" Sango said, looking worried. Inuyasha grinned.

"Well now we can get to sleep!" Miroku said, also grinning.

"OK, see you guys in the morning!" Kagome said, blowing them kisses as a joke. Miroku grinned and Inuyasha had one of those shocked with a little bit of blush faces on.

"You look really shocked. You like her don't you?" Miroku said, chuckling. Inuyasha's whole face turned red.

"U-uhh… w-where'd you get THAT idea!" Inuyasha stuttered, his face turning even redder than before.

"You like her! You like her! You-" Miroku stopped when Inuyasha punched him into the wall.

"I gotta get out of here…" Inuyasha said, holding his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning when breakfast was ready, Miroku got up and went to the breakfast as did Sango. Kagome was still asleep.

"I should just tell her!" Inuyasha said quietly to himself as he walked into the girls' room. Kagome rolled over in her bed. Inuyasha blushed.

"Urg!" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "She's asleep!" Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Huh!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up in her bed and looking at the door. "Oh. It's you Inuyasha! You scared me!" Kagome said, giggling.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started. "I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said, starting to blush again. Kagome smiled and patted the spot beside her on her bed. Inuyasha blushed some more.

"Kagome… I, I…" Inuyasha stopped as he saw Kagome's confused face.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, yawning. Inuyasha blushed more.

"Kagome… I l-love you!" Inuyasha said, his entire face turning a deep red. He heard Kagome's small breaths and turned around. She was asleep. Inuyasha did a horrified face.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said, getting up and leaving the room to have breakfast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ohayo!" Kagome said as she walked up to the rest of them that just finished breakfast. Inuyasha blushed as he looked at her.

"O-ohayo, Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered, blushing some more. Sango and Miroku laughed quietly.

"Were you gonna tell me something, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I fell asleep." Inuyasha's eyes widened as his face turned red.

"N-NO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ya. It sucked. I tried. Shut up.**

**LilKaggyGirl (Andii/Andie)**


	6. Secrets Kinda Revealed!

**Hey peeps! Did yous miss me:waits: Oh. How kind of all of you. :dodges WINE bottle: Oh, How original. Now… onto reviews…**

**(P.S. Do you like my new penname? ;P MizzKaggy!)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS:**

**Abbie: You aren't good at writing nice stuff are you:pouts: I'm just trying to make the actual confessing wait till later.**

**Inuyashabooklover5188: Thanks! And I like the word 'prettyful' as well. GOOD FOR US! Lol**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I dun own Inuyasha. Stop rubbing it in. Go fudge yurself and get the fudge out. (that's from South Park)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Man," Inuyasha said to himself when he was alone in his room. "How am I gonna tell her? What if she doesn't like me? I've already told her. She just fell asleep. You just have to do it when nobody is around and when it's the right atmosphere. Wow, I can't believe I used such a big word…" As Inuyasha babbled on, Miroku walked in which Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Am I included in the 'nobody' category?" Miroku asked, grinning. Inuyasha looked up and looked flustered.

"WHAT? When did you come in here!" Inuyasha screamed, stuttering a little. Miroku looked confused.

"You didn't here me come in? Anyways…" Miroku said/asked, sitting down beside Inuyasha.

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked at Miroku while trying to look mad.

"None of your business, you perverted houshi!" Inuyasha said rudely. Miroku smirked.

"Let me guess… KAGOME." Miroku said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT!" Inuyasha screamed, looking at his feet.

"Well… first off, it's al over your expression. Secondly, you love her. It's so obvious." Miroku said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha's whole face turned red.

"I don't need to hear this nonsense!" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room.

"I was so right." Miroku said as he started to change out of his PJs and into normal clothes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha's face was a combination of a blush and a little bit of pout as he walked out. He heard footsteps near him and looked up from the ground to see his secret crush!

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he stepped backwards. "Kagome!" Kagome grinned at the sound of her name.

"I was just coming to see if you we alright. I heard a lot of screaming!" Kagome said, looking partially worried. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Miroku was just being an idiot, that's all!" Inuyasha lied. Kagome smiled. Obviously she bought it.

"Well OK. I'm glad nothing bad happened." Kagome said as she walked over and hugged him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Sayonara!" Kagome said as she walked away and waved. Inuyasha tried to move his arm to wave back but was too shocked.

"Wow." Inuyasha said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is some information I haven't mentioned. They were on one of the top floors of this 4 star hotel. Pretty fancy. I wish I could travel there… :sighs: Huh? Oh… ya. Back to the fanfiction!

Later that day, Inuyasha wanted to investigate this hotel so he walked onto the balcony.

"Wow… Inuyasha gasped. "You can see so far from up here!" Inuyasha decided he wanted to see in the other windows so he clawed his way down the building. Amazingly, nobody on the ground spotted him.

He clawed and clawed and looked and looked. He saw a person playing a violin. He saw a person going to bed. He also saw people doing… :ahem: things in a bed. That made him claw his way back up. As he was about to climb back onto the balcony, (he was under it) he heard Sango and Kagome talking on the balcony. Inuyasha listened.

"Kagome," Sango started. "You seem a bit dazed lately. What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked alarmed. Did they know he was there?

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Kagome looked embarrassed.

"I've been feeling really… weird around him lately. I think my hormones are going nuts!" Kagome said, blushing. Inuyasha also blushed.

"Don't worry!" Sango said. "I feel the same way!" Kagome looked shocked.

"What? With who?" Kagome asked. Sango giggled.

"Miroku. Duh!" Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Of course!" Kagome said, giggling also. Inuyasha looked completely shocked.

'WHAT? I guess Kagome was right about Miroku and Sango liking each other…" Inuyasha thought.

"Well we better go get ready for dinner!" Kagome said, standing up. Sango nodded. Once they left, Inuyasha climbed up and opened the door slowly so that maybe he could pretend he was somewhere else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha walked into the room. Everybody was sitting at the table and when they saw Inuyasha enter, they turned around.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Where have you been?"

"Bathroom." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Well come sit down!" Kagome said, pulling out the chair next to her. Inuyasha smiled.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as he sat down. They all began to eat.

"So…" Sango said. "Did anybody do anything exciting today?" Sota raised his hand.

"I jumped on all the beds today!" Sota said, shaking. Kagome looked at the counter and noticed tons of empty coffee cups.

"Sota," Kagome said suspiciously. "How much coffee did you drink?"

"LOTS AND LOTS!" Sota screamed. They all did the F6 face.

"No more for a while." Kagome said, sounding like a mother.

"Ok." Sota said, calming down a bit. They all looked relieved.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, Sango and Kagome could hear some jumping and a few groans and 'BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT!'s. They soon got used to it.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said at about 11:30 that night. Sango turned to her.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

"Do you think Inuyasha likes me back?" Kagome asked worryingly. (o.o Wow. That word was in the Word spell check. Amazing.) Sango glared at her.

"I have a question for you too! Are you really that stupid!" Sango said. Kagome looked upset.

"So is that a no?" Kagome asked. Sango looked pissed.

"IT'S A YES." Sango screamed. Kagome turned chibi while Sango turned huge. Kagome looked up at her.

"Ok." Kagome said in a kewt chibi voice and they turned back to normal.

'G'night Sango." Kagome said, lying down on her bed.

"Good night Kagome." Sango said, also lying down on her bed. The soft bangs and yells from the other side of the wall somehow put them to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**OK. Just so that you guys know, when I do the real romance I'm not putting any 'detail' in if you catch my drift. So all you pervs should just LEAVE THE BUILDING. Wait… I live in a house… WAIT! That means you in my house! AHHH:picks up chair: GET THE FUDGE OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERTED OLD… PERVS!**

**Well to all you not perverted guys out there, sayonara and GOOD NIGHT TORONTO. Lol**

**LilKaggyGirl I mean… MizzKaggy (Andii/Andie)**


	7. Too Much Information!

**Hey allz! Mi- actually… I'm not going to ask that! HA:points and person holding liquor bottle and sticks tongue out: AHHH:dodges liquor: WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WIT YOU! (Mmm. Fudge is yummy!) I didn't do anything! Except… hehehe… Sorry. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

**PS This one will be LONG! Prepare yourself and read this at an early time unless you wanna stay up a bit if you are a slow-ish reader.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS:**

**Inuyasharoxmysoxeva****: Later.  
**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only****: Thanks! You are kind. xP  
**

**kutekelcie****: Will you be my friend? And do you have Messenger? My email is my messenger! Tell me in your next review. PLEASE. And I'm gonna do the sugar. LOTS of sugar… muahahahaha:plots things with sugar and Sota: w00t… this'll be GOOOOOOOD. eats sugar AND I'M GONNA PLAY BASEBALL AND JUMP IN THE POND AND…**

**iheartinuyashaX****: xP Thanks. This is next chapter. YOU NO WAIT. lol  
**

**Bus Buddie****: lol I'm just trying to make confession wait for later. It'll be funny cause**

**their hormones are going insane. xP  
**

**inuyashabooklover5188****: Yupperz. Coffee is very icky. I don't blame you. And there were lots of noises from le 'dirty' room. Noises I dun wanna say. Mua… Muahahahahaha! I am le funny. xP**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: I shall one day own them. I shall one day kill Kikyo. I shall one day kiss Inuyasha. But not today. So SHUT UP about it.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Kagome screamed as she and Sango leaned over Inuyasha and Miroku. Sota was already jumping all around the hotel room. As Inuyasha's eyes shot open, his face turned bright pink to see his crush so close to his face. Miroku looked a bit dazed and pulled Sango down onto his bed.

"What the hell, Houshi-Sama!" Sango screamed. Kagome almost fell over laughing.

"He's still partly asleep!" Kagome screamed at Sango. Sango slapped the cursed monk.

"OW! Oh, hello Sango!" Miroku said grinning. "Why are you lying in my bed with me?" Sango's face turned bright red as she jumped up.

"YOU PULLED ME DOWN!" Sango screamed at the monk. Miroku looked confused.

"I did? I must have been asleep!" Miroku said laughing. Sango's eyebrow was twitching as she stormed out of the room. (Oops…) Inuyasha's face was still red.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Kagome looked back at him. Her face was only a few inches away from the hanyou's face.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, his face turning even redder, if that's possible. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I was just trying to wake you up…" Kagome said, as she stood back up and looked at the ground, now also blushing. (If you are wondering what's inside my head, the answer is marbles. They are shiny and purple and bubble.)

"OK. Let's go eat."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Kagome's mother said at the table. They all looked up.

"We are traveling around Japan so tomorrow we are going to Kyoto. Start to pack up." She took a breath "Sota, this is going to take a while. We are only in Tokyo and we live in Tokyo. This trip will be a long one."

"Aw. Ok." Sota said, looking a bit depressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, Inuyasha decided that he would tell her then! When Kagome went into her room after breakfast, Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"COME IN!" Kagome yelled to the door. She grinned when she saw who it was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, walking up to her. "I have to tell you something very important!" Kagome just nodded.

"Yes?" Kagome said, taking a step closer to him so she was looking directly up at him. That made him really nervous.

"Kagome, I l-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a screaming Sango running in followed by the lecherous monk. Inuyasha seemed as if he had been sat as he tumbled to the floor in disappointment, embarrassment, and anger.

"What were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked, leaning down over Inuyasha. His face turned bright red.

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha stuttered as he ran out the room and into his own. They all looked… 'F6-ish' you might say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku said slowly as he walked into their room and saw the inu hanyou CRYING.

"I tried to tell her! But you barged in!" Inuyasha sobbed. Miroku looked shocked.

"Tried to tell who what? Tell Kagome?" Miroku grinned. Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"So what!" Inuyasha said, sniffling a bit.

"Are you going to tell her soon?" Miroku asked, sitting down beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.

"I keep trying but you guys keep coming in or something!" Inuyasha cried. Miroku looked sorry.

"I had no idea. I'm really sorry, Inuyasha!" Miroku said, patting Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha stood up.

"I'M GOING TO TELL HER!" He said loudly. (No, he did not scream.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, sitting beside her on the balcony that night. "I…"

"DINNER'S READY!" Called Kina (Muahahahaha! I have now named Kagome's Mother! She is now Kina! xP)

"'I' what?" Kagome asked, starting to stand up.

"I decided I don't want to be full demon!" Inuyasha said quickly, making a fake confession. Kagome embraced him and started to cry.

"Oh this is wonderful! I was scared of you becoming full demon!" Kagome declared, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek and pulling on his t-shirt sleeve.

"C'mon! Dinner!" Kagome said, pulling him to the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

During dinner, Inuyasha hardly ate and just touched his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. He also blushed a lot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed later that night when Sota was crashed on the sofa out of the room.

"What?" Miroku asked, crossing his legs as he sat across from Inuyasha on the beds. Inuyasha blushed as he grinned.

"Kagome kissed me! And I liked it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku's eyes widened.

…:mEaNwHiLe… In ThE gIrL's RoOm:…

"Wow Sango!" Kagome exclaimed later that night.

"What?" Sango asked, crossing her legs as she sat across from Kagome on the beds. Kagome blushed as she grinned.

"I kissed Inuyasha! And I liked it!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango's eyes widened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, everybody was packing again. It was quite boring, but it was better than leaving bras and boxers in a hotel room where the next people could take them! (O.o Why the hell did I type that? O.o)

In the girls' room, Kagome and Sango were packing slowly and carefully, while the boys were just shoving stuff in. This. Of course was a dumb idea.

…:mEaNwHiLe… At ThE sHrInE:…

"Ooh! SO KAWAII!" Yuka exclaimed, petting Kirara. (Heehee. I forgot about Shippo and Kirara. They are at the shrine and the girls had keys. O.o Yeah…)

"I never knew Kagome had a neko!" Ayumi said. (NekoCat)

"Or… him!" Eri said, picking up Shippo by the tail.

"Let's call her!" Yuka said, pulling out her cell phone. The other two girls nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (Too lazy to do the meanwhile bullshit)

"RING RING! RING RING!" Went Kagome's cell phone. She checked who it was and her eyes widened.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said nervously.

"Why do you have a little boy and a two-tail neko in your house?" Yuka asked. Kagome choked.

'_OH NO! I forgot about Shippo and Kirara!'_ Kagome thought nervously. So she quickly said, "My gramps found them in the well house! I think they're youkai…" Kagome said. Her friends gasped.

"Kagome, what's that metal thing?" Sango asked, flicking the phone. Kagome glared at her.

"It's a cell phone, Sango. You talk to people through it." Kagome said. Sango's eyes glimmered as she grabbed it.

"Hi I'm Sango! I'm from Sengoku Jidai and I'm a demon slayer and I left my cat Kirara at Kagome-Chan's house and-" Kagome snatched the phone out of Sango's hand before she could go on.

"What did she mean by Sengoku Jidai and being a demon slayer, Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kagome sighed.

"Should I tell you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes please!" Yuka said, turning up the volume full blast so the other girls could hear, as well as Shippo and Kirara.

"Do you remember when we were learning about the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked.

"Yup." Her friends replied.

"Well… I was part of that legend." Kagome said, holding the phone from her ear.

"WHAT!" Her friends screamed.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX FLASHBACK XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"_Today, we will be learning about the Shikon No Tama." Ms.Yukata, their teacher, said, opening the history book. Kagome's eyes widened._

"_Humph. Sounds fake to me!" Yuka said. Kagome blushed._

"_Turn to page 67!" Ms.Yukata said. The sound of flipping pages could be heard._

"_Once lived a village miko named Kikyo," Ms.Yukata recited from the book. The sound of the undead miko's name made the young Shikon no Kakera Hunter want to hide under her desk and cry. "She was very powerful and protected a special jewel called the Shikon no Tama. This jewel had to power to grant any wish._

"_Here is where the hanyou named Inuyasha comes in. He wanted the jewel to become a full youkai instead of just half. He wanted the jewel. But he soon fell in love with Kikyo." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Kikyo made him decide to become full HUMAN. _

"_But then an evil demon named Naraku took form of Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo! Naraku then left and took form of Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got mad and attacked Kikyo's village and stole the Shikon jewel! Kikyo, with her last ounce of energy, shot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha, trapping him to Goshinboku, which is the tree at Kagome's shrine." Everybody turned to look at her. Ms.Yukata continued._

"_When Kikyo died, she instructed the jewel to be burned with her body so no demon would ever get a hold of it again!_

"_Inuyasha stayed on that tree for 50 years before the reincarnation of Kikyo appeared and freed him from the tree. Her name was Kagome." Kagome blushed._

"_The jewel was inside this reincarnation's body and a demon attacked her and got it out, which somehow broke into millions of shards!_

"_They began to search for these shards so that the demon Naraku wouldn't get them first! But their party soon grew. They met up with a small fox kit named Shippo, whose father was killed, a lecherous monk named Miroku who had a void in his right hand which was called Kaazana (did I spell that right?) that his grandfather had been cursed with by Naraku and a demon Slayer named Sango, who's entire village of demon slayers was killed by Naraku and legends say that Naraku controlled her brother, Kohaku, by using a Shikon shard and he had tried to kill Sango through Kohaku. But that may not be true._

"_Soon after, Kikyo was reborn and some of Kagome's soul had been taken." Kagome flinched and held her heart when Ms.Yukata had said that. "It had become a difficult matter then between Inuyasha and Kagome because of Kikyo. Kikyo also took souls to keep her body alive._

"_Legends say that Kikyo ended up dying and that Inuyasha and Kagome ended up together." Kagome's face turned red._

_RING! (The bell)_

"_OK everyone. See you all tomorrow." Ms.Yukata said, walking over to the classroom door and opening it._

"_Sayonara, Ms.Yukata!" Said Kagome's friends as they walked out. Kagome was still just blushing._

"_Um… Kagome…?" Yuka asked. "Isn't your arrogant, two-timing boyfriend named Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened._

"_It's probably just a coincidence!" Kagome said quickly, waving her arms._

"_OK then." They all said. Kagome sighed of relief_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX END FLASHBACK XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Her friends were silent.

"But he isn't my boyfriend!" Kagome said, blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh." They said.

"All those excuses were so I could help find shards. That's why I said boys were fighting over me. And Miroku was the guy to ask me to bear his child." Kagome said. Her friends were silent again. (She said those things in that episode… what was it about? Oh well! xP)

"Would you like to talk to Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They grinned.

"Yes please!" They shouted.

"OK. Keep you ears away from the phone." Kagome said. Sango covered her ears.

"YOU GUYS! GET IN HERE! STOP PACKING FOR A SECOND!" Kagome screamed. Sango, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all grimaced at the loud yell. They boys rushed in.

"Wanna talk to my friends?" Kagome asked the hanyou and monk sweetly. They nodded. Miroku grabbed the cell phone.

"Hello ladies. If you are friends of Kagome you must be pretty. Would one of you like to bear my child?" Miroku asked. They all frowned.

"EWWW!" Kagome's friends screamed as Sango slapped him. Kagome took the phone and handed it to Inuyasha. He looked at it strangely.

"Umm… hi? I'm Inuyasha." He said into the phone. All three girls grinned.

"Kagome talks about you ALL the time! So… what do you look like?" Eri asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"She does?" Inuyasha asked, turning to look at Kagome who was staring at him, causing her to blush.

"Oh sure. But tell us what you look like!" Yuka asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"I have silver hair and dog ears which a certain SOMEONE keeps TOUCHING." Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome who was about to tweak his ears. She blushed and moved away.

"I like the colour red and I have a really good sword called Tetsuisaiga." Inuyasha said. "Oh! And I was pinned to a tree for 50 years so that makes me probably around… 67. But I feel like a 17-year-old, which I basically am." Inuyasha finished. Kagome's friends were drooling over the other side of the phone line, but I mean, WHO WOULDN'T! Kagome snatched the phone.

"Well… we gotta pack. We're going to Kyoto. We'll end up passing the shrine so we might be able to see eachother! Shippo and Kirara will also be happy to see us. Well… we gotta go! Bye!" Kagome said pressing the off button before they could reply. Inuyasha was blushing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Do really talk about me?" Kagome blushed.

"Of course. You are a big part of my life now. I can't ever forget you, or the others." Kagome said, taking a step closer to him. His blush grew.

"That makes me happy." Inuyasha said, laughing a bit. Kagome smiled.

"Good." She said.

"Let's keep packing!" Sango said, pushing the boys out of the room.

"BYE!" She screamed, before slamming the door shut. Kagome was still standing in the same place, blushing madly. Sango walked over to her.

"Have you told him yet?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Should I?" Kagome said. Sango nodded.

"You need to. Before Kikyo gets him first." Sango said. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"You're right." Kagome said. Sango smiled.

"I'm going to tell him now!" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked in the door.

"Kagome," He said, "I have to tell you something. Come with me!" Inuyasha said, standing in the doorway. Kagome nodded and walked out of the room. Sango grinned.

"It's finally happening!" She laughed as she closed the door and continued to pack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kagome, I-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall stop there! No, just kidding! I'll keep going.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's lip's meeting his own. He kissed back.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grinned.

"I love you Inuyasha. I hope you love me back." She said, hugging him. He rapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Kagome. I love you more than I have ever loved Kikyo. You must believe me." Inuyasha said, as she let go of him and looked into his eyes. Kagome smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"I do believe you, Inuyasha." She said as they kissed again. Miroku and Sango were smirking from the other side of the glass door. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's get back to the rooms before they notice!" Sango said quickly, trying to avoid Miroku's eyes. He grinned and nodded. They walked back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I feel like somebody is watching us…" Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome grinned and kissed him again.

"Let's go back before people start to think… things." Inuyasha said, picking up Kagome. Kagome giggled and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well! How was that? I finally put in ONE of the confessions! Do you think I'm good? Tell me in your review please… My passion is Romance and Comedy. I hope you like so far…**

**PS Sorry if you didn't like the length… I was too lazy to write two chapters. And I thought you guys liked LONG. Well… SAYONARA! xD**

**Peace and Love, MizzKaggy (Andii/Andie)**


	8. REUNITED!

**Sorry everyone. I'm such a lazy ass. I actually forgot about my fanfiction. I've just been so busy! SOWWIE! Onto… REVIEWS!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS:**

**Bus Buddie: Yes. Lots of joy. When I wrote that I'm like, 'URG. I wanna be Kagome. URG.' I was jealous of my own writing. So pathetic.**

**Kutekelcie: Yummy chocolate. Just so you know, my AIM is PoutyHanyou so tell me in your review what your name is so I know you are talking to me and not some weird person who isn't reviewing. OK? Oh, and thanks! xP**

**iheartinuyashaX: TOTALLY. And THANK YOU!**

**angel61991: It's ok if you can't spell! I can't spell very well either. xP Oh, and by the way, expesaly is spelt especially! xP Wait… I think. Spell check passed it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya. You and I BOTH know I don't own the characters. So why do I have to say it? I shall never know… (Well actually I do, but that line makes it more… mysterious! xP)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"AHHHHH!" Sango screamed as she sat up in her bed quickly. When she was asleep, Miroku ummm… (I'm trying to make something not really bad…) 'embraced her bottom'. (Hmmm. Still sounds bad. Oh… what the hell.)

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

"OWWWWWWW!" Miroku screamed as he hit the ground. HARD.

"Grab me in my sleep, eh Houshi-Sama?" Sango said as she got up.

"C-can't… BREATHE…" Miroku said as Sango stood on him. Sango looked down, acting surprised.

"Oops! Sorry, Houshi-Sama!" Sango said, gracefully stepping off of the monks back. Inuyasha and Kagome were staring blankly. (A.K.A. F6 face) (Oops… I didn't mention that the boys were waking them up, did I? Well I did just now! xP)

"Let's finish packing," Kagome said, helping Miroku up. Sango pushed them out the door.

"Sango," Kagome said. "Miroku likes you and you like him back! Don't express you feeling in violence!" (lol She's like Keisha from Bromwell High when she likes that guy and he was on a gold cloud! xP I'm hyped.)

"Ok. Now that we're up, we should get ready to go back to the shrine. You know, to visit my friends from this time!" Kagome said. They all nodded.

"So… GET OUT!" Kagome screamed, pushing the boys out the door.

"Why do they always do that?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"So we won't see them changing!" Inuyasha said, walking back into their room.

"I'll… be right there." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded nervously.

"Come back SOON, you pervert." Inuyasha said, closing the door. Miroku smirked. What he didn't know was that Inuyasha listening very closely to the room beside his.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome!" He screamed and ran out of his room to find… Miroku on the ground. He stepped right over him. He looked in the girls' room.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's hands were on her chest, gripping her top very tightly, shaking and with her eyes full of tears. Sango looked a bit similar.

"M-m-m …" Kagome said, her voice shaking. Sango looked at her, looking a bit worried.

"Houshi-Sama looked at us when some of our clothing was off." Sango said, throwing a bar of soap at the monk. (How she had a bar of soap I do not know.) He rolled over.

"URG!" Inuyasha shouted as he kicked Miroku. Miroku woke up.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared a look of pure hatred as he pointed to the shaking Kagome. Miroku looked shocked.

"YOU BAKA!" Inuyasha screamed as he dragged the pervert on the ground back into their room.

"Stay away from Kagome. She's MY woman!" Inuyasha roared. Miroku smirked.

"Ok, 'KOGA'." Miroku said, chuckling. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he said.

"Don't tell the girls I said that!" Inuyasha said nervously. Miroku smirked.

"Let me spy on them."

"NO!"

"OK then… GI-" Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth before he could finish. Inuyasha sighed.

"OK FINE." He said, looking quite upset.

"OH. And I dare you to peek AFTER me." Miroku said, crossing his arms and smirking. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"N-NO!" Inuyasha screamed. "No way will I look at Kagome while she's changing!" Inuyasha's face turned red and if you looked closely enough, a few tears formed in his eyes.

"Fine then. AFTER we leave the shrine." Miroku said, laughing a bit.

"Fine. But anyways… we should finish packing and then… leave!" Inuyasha said, pointing to Miroku's bag. Inuyasha had already finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHHHEEEEEEE! WE'RE GOING BACK HOME!" Sota screamed. Everybody covered their ears. (Oops. I keep forgetting Sota… well he was jumping on… stuff. I'm too lazy to list what they were! XP)

"SHUT UP!" Miroku said, screaming right into Sota's tiny face.

"Shhhh… it's ok, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he stroked Kagome's head. She was still freaked out. Kagome took a deep breath.

"I have to look… not freaked out when my friends see me…" Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled softly and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"HEY GUYS!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the car and embraced her friends. They grinned.

"We missed you!" Yuka said, hugging Kagome quite tightly. All of a sudden a very young voice was heard.

"KAGOME!" Shippo called as he pounced on the priestess. Kagome coughed.

"Shippo… I can't… BREATHE!" Kagome said, trying to pry the kitsune off of her chest. When she did, she stood up and grinned.

After all the reunions, (You know, all that shit.) Eri grinned at Kagome.

"So…" She started. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled as she jumped on Inuyasha. (Yes. JUMPED.) She pushed her hands onto his head, holding down his ears.

"HERE." Kagome shouted. Her friends stared, looked shocked.

"HE'S SO… KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" They screamed, running over to him. Kagome jumped off of the hanyou so they could play with his ears.

"NOOO!" Inuyasha screamed, falling to the ground. They giggled.

"Get off!" Inuyasha roared, pushing the 3 girls off of him. They looked at Kagome again.

"So, are you REALLY a priestess?" Ayumi asked. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Fine. I'll prove it to you. Inuyasha, get my bow and arrows." Kagome said, pointing to her window. (Oh, Sota, 'Kina' A.K.A. Kagome's mommy and Kagome's gramps were watching television in the living room. xP) The three girls' eyes widened as Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window.

"AWSOME!" They said. Kagome grinned.

"HEADS UP KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he dropped the bow and arrows. Kagome looked up as she stuck up her arms (and hands… xP) and grabbed them.

"Watch and learn!" Kagome said, grabbing an arrow. As she aimed, Kagome's friends watched carefully.

"GO!" Kagome screamed as she let it go, shattering a few trees. Kagome's friends clapped. Kagome herself looked embarrassed.

"Oops."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome and her school friends were sitting in her room, talking while the others played Frisbee. (xP that was SO random.) Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You seem different. Kinda dazed and in shock." Eri said, patting her head.

"Well. Last night… I was alone with Inuyasha on the balcony," Kagome said. Her friends looked excited.

"Yes?" Ayumi said.

"And… He was about to tell me something,"

"Yes!"

"And I kissed him." Kagome said.

"WHAT!" They screamed.

_:down below, Inuyasha flinched at the loud scream. Those screams were giving him a headache:_

"Hey! I'm not done!" Kagome yelled, grinning. Their eyes widened.

"Go on…" Yuka said, nudging Kagome. Kagome blushed.

"I told him I loved him,"

"Oooooh!"

"And he said he loved me back!" Kagome screamed. They all giggled.

"You're so lucky. He's much hotter than Hojo." Yuka said, sighing.

"Yea… I guess. I wanna go kiss him." Kagome said, standing up. They schoolgirls did the F6 face.

"OK. We wanna see." Eri said, standing up. The other two did the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said, hugging his back. He turned around.

"Umm… Hello Kag-" He was interrupted by Kagome's lips. So he closed his eyes and kissed back. ALL of her friends all grinned. Except Shippo he yelled 'AHHH! It burns!' and ran into the house. But whatever.

Sango looked at Miroku and grinned. He blushed.

"They look so cute together!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha! Don't eat your ramen like that!" Kagome said as they all sat at the table. (How is that possible? O.o) Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever." He said, showing off the chewed food in his mouth. They all grimaced.

"Inuyasha! That's so gross!" Kagome yelled, hitting him on the back of his head. As a result, he choked.

"KAGOME, YOU WENCH! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome's eyes turned red.

"O-SU-WAR-I! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha plummeted into the flooring. Kagome smirked and sat down on his back. A muffled choke could be heard from inside the flooring.

"K-Kagome! I… c-can't… B-B-REATHE!" Inuyasha said/groaned, trying to yell.

"LET ME SAY SOMETHING!" He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"Kagome, you know I love you, but the others don't. You're acting as if last night meant NOTHING to you."

"OOOOOH." (**_SSLLLAAAAAAAAPPPPP!_**)

"Oh Inuyasha, you're right." Kagome said, sighing as she stood up.

"Arigato, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, I-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha embraced her. Tears filled in her eyes.

"AHEM." Yuka said, pretending to cough. The lovers' faces turned red. (I can't believe I referred to Inuyasha and Kagome as 'the lovers'. xP)

"Sorry about that." Kagome said, trying to get rid of her blush by smiling. They all stared at her.

"Well…" Kina said. "I guess… dinner is over."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Umm… Hey Hojo! How are you doing?" Kagome asked nervously over the phone after dinner. There was some talk on the other side of the phone line.

"Will you come over? I have to ummm… tell you something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"WHAT!" Hojo screamed when he came over. "You picked HIM?" He pointed to Inuyasha who was scratching his ear with his foot.

"What the hell do you mean by that, asshole!" Inuyasha snapped back once he was finished scratching.

"But… HE HAS DOG EARS!" Hojo exclaimed to Kagome, pretending that he hadn't heard the dog demon.

"Hojo…" Kagome said, sounding sorry. "I love Inuyasha. I don't love you. Nobody can help who they love…" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him as she said that.

"I'm out of here, bitch." Hojo said, walking to the door. Kagome nudged Yuka.

"Here's your chance!" she whispered. Yuka ran over to Hojo and whispered something to them. Right after, they kissed. Everybody in the room sweat dropped.

"Well, SAYONARA!" Yuka called, clutching Hojo's arm as they left the shrine.

"What the fuck was THAT?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. Everybody shrugged.

"Ah crap." Eri crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm stuck with the Japanese BLONDE, ne?" She asked, turning to Ayumi. Ayumi looked around.

"Who? Inuyasha?" She asked, scratching her head. So, it seemed as if everybody had an 'osuwari' necklace… and they were all triggered with the word 'Who'. (In other words, they all did one of those sweat drops when they fall on the ground.)

"YOU!" Eri screamed, hitting Ayumi on the back of her head and storming out of the house. Everybody turned to Ayumi.

"What… did I do?" She asked, sounding clueless. Kagome shook her head.

"Three letters; P-M-S." She muttered as she walked to the stairs.

"Doesn't it seem as if it's time to start getting ready for bed?" She asked pointing to the clock. "It's 9:45."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you want to do?" Asked Kagome when all the girls were in their PJs. (Basically… little nightgowns, T-shirt and shorts. You have to remember that this is during the summer.)

"SCARY STORIES!" Ayumi screamed. They all turned to her slowly.

"Do you have any really scary ones?" Sango asked. Ayumi shook her head.

"No I don't know any," She said. They sweat dropped.

"Then why did you suggest it?" Kagome asked. Ayumi shrugged.

"I assumed you guys had some!" Ayumi said, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"How about… truth or dare?" Eri asked. (Yup. She's back…)

"Sure!" They all screamed. Sango tilted her head in confusion.

"Truth… or dare?" She asked. Kagome explained.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (Like… five minutes later)

"Kagome. I dare you to… French you boyfriend right now." Ayumi said, grinning. Kagome blushed.

"You want me to kiss him?" She asked nervously. They all nodded.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed. He ran in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" He yelled in panic. They all laughed.

"We dared Kagome to kiss you with her tongue. So do it." Sango said, grinning. Kagome looked down, her face red. Inuyasha knelt down in front of her. Kagome jumped on him, knocking him onto the ground.

"Kag-" He was cut off by her kissing him. She quickly stuck her tongue in his mouth and sat up.

"I feel like I'm in a circus…" She muttered, wiping her mouth. Inuyasha was still on the ground on his back. He was in shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So… they dare people to do things!" Inuyasha said once he was back in Sota's room. Miroku rubbed his chin.

"I want you to dare me…" Miroku said. Inuyasha grinned. He was going to let Miroku be perverted and scare some girls so that they'll hate him and hurt him.

"Go do what you like to Sango. Within a few minutes. So NO SEX." He said, walking out of the room. Miroku followed.

"Hey girls." Miroku said, walking in. "I get to do anything I want to Sango." Sango's eyes widened as she ran for the window.

"Nuh uh!" He said, grabbing her right before she jumped. Sango turned around, shaking. Miroku kissed her.

"OI!" She screamed, spitting. "YOU USED TONGUE!" She slapped him. He grinned as he fell to the ground. Sango stepped on him again.

"The only person that would dare something like that would be…" Kagome said, turning. "Inuyasha…!" She ran over to him and punched him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT! She screamed. He frowned.

"Hey! Your friends dared you to use tongue on ME!" He screamed back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (Sota's room)

"We still need to spy on them…" Miroku said that night. Inuyasha blushed.

"It's just not right…" He said, looking at the ground.

"We'll do it tomorrow morning!" Miroku exclaimed. "We'll stay up all night so we can watch them change when they wake up."

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed at the cursed monk. Miroku gasped.

"Oh no! Koga has taken over Inuyasha's body! I have to tell the girls…" He said in fake surprise. Inuyasha's eyes widened. (if you can't remember, read the beginning.)

"FINE." Inuyasha muttered. He had a really bad feeling…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Like… sorry it took until October. I swear to GOD that I've been busy! Seriously!**

**Peace and Love, PoutyHanyou (Andii/Andie)**


	9. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

**Yo yo yo, my fo' shizzley homeys! uu… Oh holy fuck. I did NOT just say that… Damn my retarded classmates! –shakes fist at sky- Hmmmm…? Oh. You're still here. Sorry for the long awaited update ((Sarcasm)) but I was… urm… oo Busy. Yeeeeeeah… busy… Heh… I'll… go with that. OO Did I have any reviews! Let's check…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS:**

**angel61991: Urm… I forgot to update. And… yeeeeeeeah… it was interesting. In its own way. xD**

**xD I got a review! The joy!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: Yush. No ownership. Someday, you'll make me cry, you little bastards. I know I don't own them… YOU know I don't own them. WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! –cries pathetically- I'm pathetic.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha gulped as he clutched the windowsill outside of Sota's window. He glanced at Miroku who was staring at Inuyasha who was in front of him on the way to the window.

"Please, Miroku. Please don't make me…" He said. Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head, that smug grin appearing across his face.

"Nuh-uh, Inuyasha. You MUST." He said, chuckling. Inuyasha's face was turning red. He gulped again, this time visible in his neck. He moved his hands across the window sill to get to the girl's window. He could feel the cool night breeze on his bare back as he watched the sun rise in the reflection of the window. Miroku climbed over Inuyasha because he thought he was moving too slowly.

"Ok. Let's… watch." He said, grinning a pervert grin. Inuyasha closed his eyes hard, his face dark red. Miroku threw a rock in the room and quickly closed the window. The half-naked girls stirred slightly on the beds. Kagome was the first awake.

'NO!' Inuyasha screamed. 'PLEASE GOD NOOOOOO! KAGOME! GO BACK TO SLEEP!' Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She nudged Sango, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. They awoke slowly. Kagome stood up and stripped, searching her drawers slowly for a nice outfit. Inuyasha looked and blushed. He pushed against the wall and was starting to sweat. The brain debate was going on. ((Remember the infamous brain debate…? ¬¬ No? Chapter 3.)) (his normal way of thinking: **_this font._** Debating way of thinking: _this font_)

**Oh FUCK. I'm getting horny…**

_Bad. Very bad. You are a naughty doggy!_

**Oh. Hey there. _YOU'RE_ back.**

_Yup. And I'm here to scold you for thinking about Kagome. Well… like THAT._

**Urg! You can't tell me what to do!**

_Yes I can. I'm God._

…**NO YOU AREN'T!**

_How do you know?_

**Because God doesn't call me a 'naughty doggy'!**

Inuyasha clutched his head with his spare hand. The thoughts in his head were hurting him. He gasped inwardly as Kagome turned around, showing her front towards Inuyasha. He ducked his head, as did Miroku. Sango was glaring at the window.

"Kagome-Chan, I sense a presence from that window." Sango said, pointing at the window. Kagome twitched slightly and walked to the window. She sensed the Shikon no Kakera that she had given the boys coming from there. She opened the window and leaned out, forgetting she was naked. Inuyasha blushed and looked up at the nude priestess. She glared. Miroku poked her shoulder.

"BAKAS!" She screamed. She looked down at her and quickly covered herself. Inuyasha breathed the breath he was holding in and thanked God she wasn't naked anymore. But he also shuttered and lowered his ears from the scream. It was so loud that birds flew from the trees in the forest, so it hurt Inuyasha's poor, sensitive ears a damn lot. He let go of the window sill and flew down into the prickly bushes right before Kagome open-palmed slapped both of the across the face. Miroku jumped, and Inuyasha caught him.

Kagome slipped on underwear and smiled at her friends who were rubbing their eyes slowly. She waved slightly.

'Those fuckers…' Kagome thought, storming out of the house. She was wearing boxers and a lacey, light purple bra. She slid on her sandals and stepped out of the house, taking in a breath of warm, mid-July air. She smiled and glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku out of the corner of her eye. She stormed up to them and tried not to giggle.

"C'mon, SAY IT!" Miroku said, nudging Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down and blushed. Kagome knelt down and tried to look at his face. She jumped slightly as Inuyasha threw his head up.

"Kagome, that outfit is really sexy and it's getting me horny." He said quickly. Miroku laughed out loud and pointed at Kagome, laughing more. She blushed. Maybe she shouldn't have gone outside wearing a lacey bra that was too small and boxers… She glared and them. Inuyasha covered his head, waiting for the smack. But he heard it, and it wasn't on him.

"What'd I do!" Miroku exclaimed, a large pink handprint across his face. Inuyasha smiled and tackled Kagome, both landing on the grass. She blushed and looked into his beautiful, golden eyes. He stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. He moved down and kissed her lightly. Kagome smiled and kissed back, prying his mouth open. She put her hands on the back of his head. Miroku stood up from the bush and stared at them. Sango was smiling from the window. Miroku looked up and blushed, walking back into the house.

"Sango…" He said, walking into Kagome's room. Sango turned and swiftly and blushed, covering her body. She was wearing a thin, small undershirt ((More like tank top…)) and polka-dotted undies. Miroku blushed and stood in front of her, loose pajama pants and no shirt on. Sango smiled slightly and stepped another step towards him. He blushed and looked down.

"Miroku… look at me." She said softly. The other girls were asleep again. She raised his head with her ring finger under his chin. He moved his head towards Sango, her eyes widening. He pressed his lips against hers. Sango raised her arms and placed them around his neck.

'Heaven!' Sango mind screamed. 'I'm in heaven! I can't believe this is happening!' Miroku put an arm around her waist and then the other on the wall behind to support the two.

'I can't believe I'm kissing her!' Miroku's mind screamed. They separated and Sango ran out into the hall. Miroku looked worried, scared she'd run away from him. He walked out into the hall.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, looking at her with deep concern. Sango raised her lowered head and hugged him tight, tears flowing down her cheeks. He hugged back.

"Oh, Miroku…" She said between gasps. He still looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. Sango buried her head in his back.

"I love you…" She said, her voice muffled. He gasped. She separated from him, her eyes red.

"I…" Miroku made out, his voice hoarse. She looked down, tears still flowing.

"You don't love me, do you?" Sango said quietly. Her voice sounded hurt. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He grabbed her again and whispered in her ear the words she longed for.

"I love you too." He said. It was so intimate, so beautiful, so amazing, so… Miroku. She gasped out and kissed him passionately. Miroku was glad. Glad she was now crying tears of joy. Sango let go of him and smiled, running to the window.

"I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" She screamed, tears dripping down to the bushes below. Miroku smiled from the opening for the door. She turned around, smiling at Miroku. He looked at her and blushed. With the light from the window and that position, she looked like an angel. She looked like _his_ angel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning!" Kagome screamed, jumping from the second floor to the first. She was wearing a black tank top and denim mini skirt. Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"Kagome, pull up your top…" He said quietly, feeling nervous now. She looked down at her chest but then walked to the mirror. She stuck out her left hip while looking. Her body was turned slightly. She stared at her top and then shrugged.

"Please, Inuyasha. Get over it. It's just cleavage." She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi giggled and 'awed' the couple. Kagome smiled and picked up her chopsticks. She glanced at Sango who was gripping Miroku's hand under the tablecloth. They kept blushing and looking at each other longingly. Kagome smiled and nudged Inuyasha. He turned around.

"See, you baka?" She whispered, pointing at the hands. "I told you they loved each other." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sighed, then closing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Inuyasha said, under his breath. Kagome grinned and stuck out her hand. He placed 1000 yen in her hand ((Don't ASK. That's like… -counts on fingers- I believe… 10 dollars?)).

"So," Kagome said, swallowing some rice. She glanced at Miroku and Sango. "I noticed you two are holding hands…" Their eyes widened and then fell off their chairs, their hands separating. Sango's face was red.

"Sh-shut up!" She screamed, trying to strangle Kagome. Kagome dodged her and giggled. Miroku was bewildered as he sat on the ground. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gaped.

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha hugged her defensively. She giggled a bit and then Sango broke through the wall. Kagome held her breath.

"Inuyasha, let go of her so I can KILL her." Sango said, clenching her fists. Kagome glared as Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome pulled from his grasp and walked off. Sango stood there and was silent, jut like the rest of them. Kagome came back, carrying a little bottle. She handed it to Sango.

"Take them." She said, sitting down and placing her chopsticks in her mouth with some kind of fish between them.

"What are they?" Sango asked, examining the bottle. Kagome chewed the fish and turned around.

"Midol." She said, turning back around. Sango took them. ((xD I truly DON'T care if they don't sell it in Japan. I needed that in there…))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"POOL POOL POOL!" Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi screamed, jumping up and down in their bikinis.

"Pool pool pool?" Sango asked, scratching her head. Kagome explained what a pool was and went to get towels.

"BATHING SUITS!" She screamed as she re-entered the living room. The demon slayer, monk and hanyou raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I bought you all bathing suits. I hope they fit." Sango looked at the bikini. It was light pink with darker pink stripes horizontally going across the two pieces. Kagome also bought a little skirt to wear over it that was (dark) green. She blushed slightly.

"Wow, Kagome! Thank you! Did you purposely try to get it to look like my kimono?" Kagome winked and grinned.

"Yup! Go try it on!" Kagome nudged the other girl and whispered, "Miroku will like it…" She giggled and watched Sango stiffly walk out of the room, her whole body red. She stepped back in and they all gasped.

"I look too fat!" Sango whined. Kagome shook her head.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said, grabbing her hands. "You look absolutely beautiful!" Sango blushed and looked down. She imagined he'd grab her ass, but he didn't. She kissed his nose and looked at the bathing suit clutched in his hand. Sango nudged him and told him to put it on. He left the room and came back. Sango blushed as she looked at him. He smiled.

"Inuyasha! Go try yours on!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha went and tried it on. Kagome blushed as he came back in. She always felt aroused when he wasn't wearing a shirt. She went up to him and licked him. Inuyasha blushed.

"Kagome… Some other time…" He said, blushing more at the looks he was getting from the other teens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha gaped and blushed as Kagome did a perfect dive into the water. She surfaced, her black bikini with baby blue stars already quite wet. Inuyasha went over and kneeled over the edge over Kagome. She leaned up and kissed him. He leaned in for more, resulting in a fall. He surfaced and coughed. Kagome giggled and rubbed his face.

"Damn! Why is this water so foul?" He screamed. Kagome grinned.

"It has chlorine in it. It's to keep it clean. Don't worry." She said, leaning onto him and kissing him again. He didn't mind her lips tasted like chemicals. Kagome took her tongue back and looked over to Sango and Miroku, who were making out on her towel under a large tree because it was cool in the shade. She smiled and kissed Inuyasha quickly before getting out and doing a dive right over Inuyasha. He blushed.

"Kagome, don't you think your bathing suit is a bit revealing?" He asked, looking her he cleavage. She shrugged and tackled him so his face was almost in her cleavage, just to tick him off. They both descended under the water. Once they surfaced, Inuyasha blushed and shook Kagome silly from her shoulders.

"Do you really want my hormones to go crazy?" He screamed, his face a bright red, embarrassed that he basically just said it made him horny. She giggled.

"Yup!" She said, showing a bit of sarcasm in her face. He glared.

"Trust me. No." Inuyasha said, feeling nervous. Kagome nodded.

"Trust me. Yes." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Why? What's so wrong with that?"

"Kagome, I'm a DOG DEMON. You don't know what'll happen." He sighed at her disobedience. "I don't even know!"

Kagome laughed. "That's low. I mean, I've been hor-" She was interrupted by a shadow passing over her head. A splash was created behind her. Sango surfaced.

"Oh. Hey Sango." Kagome said, waving a small wave. Sango smiled.

"I heard you two debating. What was it about?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"I was asking why it was bad to see Inuyasha horny…" She said…hugging Inuyasha tight. He blushed and pushed her away, not wanting her almost fully exposed breasts pushed against him. Sango giggled.

"That's it? That's not a big problem. But I guess… I shouldn't be talking. You're relationship is different. You have an arrogant moron," Inuyasha shook a fist at her, still blushing from Kagome's comment. "…And I have a pervert." She said, glancing at Miroku. He waved slightly at them. Sango sighed.

"I would never ask him that. I'd get something very perverted out of him. And I'm not quite sure what." Sango tapped her chin in a thinking manner and shuttered, removing her index finger from her chin. She decided she WOULD go and ask. She got out of the water and took a breath. Inuyasha and Kagome crawled out in a different area and hid behind the building that the big tree Miroku was under was beside. They took a deep breath and held it so they'd be silent.

"Miroku…" She said, standing in front of him. She had forgotten to put on her bikini skirt and was still dripping from the pool water. There was light coming from behind her and was highlighting the water droplets. He looked up and blushed.

"Yes, Sango?" He asked, putting down the book he had been reading. Some sunlight shone onto his purple trunks.

"Have… you… EVER BEEN HORNY AROUND ME!" She said quickly, her face turning bright red. Miroku blushed.

"Well…" He said, looking down. Sango looked slightly upset. She assumed she wasn't loved by him.

"I knew it." She said, looking down. "I'm not pretty enough."

"No… that's not it…" Miroku said quietly, bringing his knees up to his chin and looking away from Sango.

"Then… what?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I… Uhhh…" Miroku couldn't say it. Not to his lovely Sango. She cocked her head to the side and kneeled down in front of his face, her chest resting on his chest from being so close. "I… am now."

Sango jumped back. Miroku looked ashamed.

"Please, never do that again." He said, staring at his knees where Sango had just rested her chest. She looked at his knees too. She quickly placed an arm across her pink bikini top and blushed.

"My body's not appealing." She muttered, diving into the pool. Miroku looked confused. He turned back to his knees and put his legs back down.

Inuyasha and Kagome let their breath out as they giggled. Well… Inuyasha just smiled. Kagome kissed him once Miroku went to join Sango in the pool.

"So… want to go back home?" She asked as they walked out from behind the building. Inuyasha nodded. "Let me go change." She said, jumping in the pool the last time. She got out and motioned for her school friends and Sango + Miroku to get out as well. Inuyasha stared at her, the water droplets on her making her look quite beautiful. He personally liked the bathing suit on her, but would never tell her. Ok, maybe he would.

"Kagome, I gotta tell you something." He said, walking up to her.

"Mmmhmmm?" She asked (?), drying her hair with her towel. He blushed and looked down.

"I lied. I like your bathing suit… and…" Kagome looked down at her bikini and plucked one of the straps like a harp. She looked back at him, waiting for him to finish. "… I… find it arousing." Kagome giggled and jumped on him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. Kagome grimaced and got off of him.

"Your hair is disgusting. When was the last you washed it?" Kagome asked, a hand placed on her delicate hip. Inuyasha thought for a second.

"Uhh…" He said. "Never." Kagome's eyes widened.

"We're having a shower when we get back." Kagome said. Inuyasha's face brightened.

"Naked?" He asked. Kagome glared.

"Only if you buy me ice cream." She said, licking her lips. She was craving something cold. It was hot out. He nodded.

"Ice cream." He said, confirming her silly demand for something so serious.

Sango and Miroku walked up, Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango's waist. The three girls were behind them.

"Inuyasha's buying ice cream for EVERYBODY!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping on his back. His eyes widened.

"Yay!" They all screamed. ((They'd been at the shrine for… -counts on fingers- about a week, let's say. So they knew what ice cream was.))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha took off his trunks and Kagome took off her bikini. Inuyasha decided he wouldn't stare.

"Shampoo is your friend…" Kagome said, moving a pocket watch back and forth in front of his face as a joke. He nodded.

"Ok." He said. Kagome turned on the water and stepped in, adjusting the heat. Inuyasha stepped in and Kagome stuck out her tongue like a 5 year old would.

"I'm washing my hair first!" She said. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair out with the water. Inuyasha stared at her wash her hair and raised an eyebrow.

"So… why bother?" He asked, poking her soapy head. She sweat dropped.

"It's to clean your hair. Let me wash your hair." She made a turning motion with her finger. He turned and she put a huge pile of shampoo on her palm. She rubbed it on the top of his head and he shivered, not liking the feel of goo on his head. She rubbed it on the rest of his long, silver hair and he let her, even though he hated people touch his hair, let alone wash it.

"Rinse." She said. He turned around and let the water run down his hair. Kagome grabbed conditioner and applied it to her head. She passed the bottle to Inuyasha.

"That cream makes your hair silky." She said, rinsing it out. He put it on his head and rinsed it out. Kagome quickly washed off with some body wash and got out, wrapping a towel around her. Inuyasha also stepped out and grabbed a towel. They got dry and stepped out. Miroku and Sango were smirking as they walked out.

"Showering naked? Together? I don't trust you two." Miroku said, laughing. Sango nodded.

"WHAT?" They screamed. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.

"Knew it." Sango said, rolling her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"It's not like that!" Kagome screamed. Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Riiiiiiiiight…" She said, turning and pulling Miroku down the stairs.

"Bye, Inuyasha. Bye, Kagome. Kina asked up to go shopping for her. Don't do anything while we're gone…" She winked at them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome! We're back from the- OH MY GOD!" Sango stepped into Kagome's bedroom and covered her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up and covered with pillows.

"Sango, it's not what you think!" Kagome screamed. Sango looked at them.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" She screamed.

"Urm… he… Uhh… was raping me!" She said. Inuyasha nodded twice but then glared.

"HEY!" He screamed, blushing. "You came onto ME." He glared a cold stare. Sango sweat dropped.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." She said, walking to the door slowly.

"Please. I mean… NO! NOT LIKE THAT!" Kagome said, blushing at her mistake. Sango rolled her eyes and stuck her thumb in the almost closed door.

"Have fun…" Sango said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked back and her eyes widened.

"I take back what I said. I DON'T want to see you horny." Kagome said. She screamed as Inuyasha tackled her back onto the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Miroku looked at the ceiling as he heard a scream and then a squeak. Sango patted his shoulder as she walked by. She went to the fridge and took out the milk, pouring some into a cup. Sango took a sip.

"Miroku, don't bother. Inuyasha… Uhh… is… 'raping' Kagome." Sango said, snorting. Miroku opened the door.

"Let's spy." He said, grinning mischievously . Sango shrugged. She was bored. Why not?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok, my love, the trick is to use your feet more than your hands to climb." Miroku said, tapping the brick with his knuckles. Sango nodded, feeling guilty that her boyfriend was making her spy on her best friend have sex with her other friend. Miroku placed a foot on the brick and grabbed with his hands. He was climbing like an expert. Sango followed behind him. And I mean LITERALLY behind. ((Naughty naughty Sango!))

"Well well well." Miroku said, looking in the window. Sango kissed his nose and peered in. She blushed and looked down. She was guilty. And she didn't want to get any more aroused near Miroku so she dropped down into the bushes below. Miroku followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I couldn't watch that. I felt guilty watching my best friend have sex with him." She shuddered. "Or be aroused near you. That wouldn't be good." Miroku laughed.

"Don't worry. How about we make some popcorn and a horror movie?" He asked. Sango nodded. She held his hand as they stepped back into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed and walked downstairs. Kagome almost cried out with delight when she saw Sango's head sitting on Miroku's lap. She had fallen asleep. Miroku had a cam look on his face as he stroked her hair lovingly. Sango looked extremely peaceful. Miroku looked up to see his friends.

"Oh, hey." He barely whispered. He leaned down and kissed Sango and stood up carefully, putting Sango's sleeping head down on the couch. She shivered from the loss of Miroku's body heat but went back to sleeping peacefully.

"I heard you two were… -ahem- getting intimate." He said, choking on a laugh. Kagome blushed, covering a mark on her neck with her thick hair.

"What're you hiding, Kagome?" He asked, trying to move her hair. She slapped down on her neck and winced. Inuyasha nodded in approval that it was ok to show him. Kagome moved her hair to reveal a bite mark. He patted Inuyasha on the back.

"You made her your mate, eh, buddy?" He said, chuckling. Kagome looked down and blushed.

"She'll turn to hanyou in a week's time…" He said quietly. Kagome hugged him.

"Greatest decision of my life…" She whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha kissed her, causing her to smile.

"Well, Miroku. You sure seemed happy with Sango." Kagome said, motioning to the couch with her head to change the subject.

"I may have used to flirt with every pretty girl I saw, but now I'm in love, Kagome." Kagome looked overwhelmed. The look on his face was adorable and she'd never seen it before. She patted Miroku on the back in a friendly way.

"Sango is a lucky girl!" She said, smiling. "She's lucky to have such a caring and interesting guy like you, Miroku." Miroku blushed.

"Inuyasha's lucky to have such a smart and pretty girl like you, Kagome." Miroku said, patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. A yawn was heard from the couch. Sango sat up.

"Afternoon." She said, waving to them. They all waved back. Kagome smiled and looked out the window.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, stepping out and letting the breeze pick up her long, thick hair. The other three stepped out. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and wrapped her arm around her waist. Miroku and Sango were holding hands.

_What a beautiful sunset…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I'm a perverted little middle-schooler, ain't I? That's right. MIDDLE SCHOOL. Not saying what grade though. –wink- Sorry it took so long. Again. I hope you liked it. Sorry about the length. It's longer than my one-shot. OO Omg. Barely, but still. By half a page. PLEASE REVIEW. I live off of reviews. It's my life support.**

**Again, I'm sorry if it was too dirty. But I couldn't classify it as M because it has no ACTUAL sex, just mature themes. And no, this isn't the last chapter. xD I gotta catch Miroku and Sango in the act. And they HAVE HAVE HAVE to travel to Osaka and Hokkaido. –drools- OH! Guess what everyone! I bought the whole box set of Azumanga Daioh! Yay!**

**This is PoutyHanyou, signing out.**

**Peace and Love, PoutyHanyou (Andie/Andii)**


	10. Shopping!

**Urm… I know this was fast but… T.T I needed to write MOOOOOOOOOORE. Yeeeeeeah… Don't ask. I only got one review, but just probably because I'm impatient. Hokai. SO. I'm going to skip a week and they'll be in Hokkaido. It's time for research, bitch. xD Sorreh, everybody. My loyal readers.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**REVIEWS:**

**donttrytofixme59: Yay. I'm not alone! xD Yush. Hanyou time! Today… xD I guess… I needed the word horny in there 1 or 2 times… or 16. Wait. Let me count 'em. … … … About 11-12. More or less. xP**

**Shy Sweetie: O.O SARA? Is that REALLY you? –twitch twitch- And yup. The class album! xD That's what they call the thin-pack box set. xD**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**DISCLAIMER: Urg. I don't own them. --' SHUT UP, BITCH!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around in confusion. Where was she?

"Right. We're traveling. Like convicts. Oh… my… GOD." Kagome jumped up and slid down the railing to the 1st floor of their hotel room ((Fanciful!)) and shook her mom the instant she saw her.

"MOTHER!" She screamed. Her mom grabbed her wrists.

"Yes, Kagome?" She asked, not paying attention to her appearance. ((xD Hehe!))

"Are we traveling around Japan because you committed a CRIME!" She screamed, looking scared. Her mother had a blank look on her face.

"No." She said simply. Kagome shrugged.

"Ok." Kagome went to the mirror and screamed, the mirror cracking a bit. Inuyasha jumped down from the upper floor and ran to Kagome. He gasped.

"Kagome… You're…" He said, his face turning red slightly. She was freaking out.

"…A HANYOU!" She finished. "I was supposed to change in 3 days! What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha shrugged. He kissed her.

"By the way, your bust is bigger." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and looked down. Her shirt was almost fully open. ((White blouse)) She frantically covered her chest and ran to the female room. The other girls were chatting on one of the beds and as Kagome ran in, they gaped.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion. Kagome nodded. Sango got up and poked Kagome's black dog ear with a white tip. Kagome glared and moved away. Sango giggled.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Sango said. She snapped her fingers and laughed hysterically as Kagome's twitched like Inuyasha's did. Sango poked Kagome's face, causing her to growl. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi laughed with Sango.

"What the hell, man?" Sango asked, stopping her laughter. The others stopped as well. "Why are you an inu youk- Ohhhh…" Sango examined the mark on Kagome's neck because her hair was in a ponytail. Kagome looked around nervously.

"You have a mate! You have a mate!" Sango declared, dancing around the room. Kagome blushed and looked down. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi gaped.

"Uhh… yeah." Kagome said, scratching the back of her head. "Inuyasha…" She shrugged.

"Awwww." They all chirped, clasping their hands together. Kagome glared and showed the back of her hand to them.

"I have claws. Back off." She said, stepping towards them. They all shivered and moved back.

"GOMEN NASAI, KAGOME-CHAN!" Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Sango cried, bowing to her on the ground. Kagome smirked.

"That's more like it." Kagome said. "Now, if you don't mind, I needed to change my shirt. My chest got bigger over night." She blushed and slipped on a silk, purple tank top. She examined it in the mirror and blushed a bit more. It now came up to her stomach. ((The body part. Like, above the belly button.)) She brushed her hair and realized her hair was tipped white. Her eyes were electric blue.

"MOM!" She screamed. Her friends were gaping from the ground. Kina came in.

"Yes, Kagome? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you mind if I'm a hanyou? I forgot to mention to you that I was going to be." Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes. Kina's eyes widened.

"Oh. You knew. How, may I ask?" Kina raised an eyebrow. Kagome blushed and ran out of the room. "Kagome!" Her mom screamed after her. Kagome ran into Inuyasha and hugged him tight. He blushed.

"KAGOME! What the hell is going on?" Kina screamed as she ran up to the two. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What's what?" He asked. Kina sighed.

"Why is Kagome a hanyou?" She asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked down. ((They're standing on opposite sides of a table))

"TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Kina screamed, slamming her fists on the table. Inuyasha yelped and looked at her.

"Well… Kagome is my…" He looked at Kagome who was running for the elevator outside the room. "She's my mate…" He ran after her.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Kina screamed. Inuyasha nodded when he stuck his head back into the room. She gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm glad it was you and not him!" She said, pointing to a yawning Miroku. He smiled.

"Ok… so we can come back in the room now?" He asked, moving the door back and forth a little bit. She nodded. Kagome walked back in sighing, her new ears flat on her head.

"Don't ever do that again, Mama." Kagome said. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were going to skin me and make a coat for gramps." She giggled. Kagome's mom nodded.

"Ok, Ok." She said, laughing a bit. "Never again. How about some breakfast?"

"RICE!" Sota screamed as he ran down the stairs. They all sweat dropped. "Oh! Inuyasha and Kagome! I saw you kissing yesterday! Awwww. That's so cute!" There was obvious sarcasm in his voice. His eyes widened.

"WHY ARE YOU A YOUKAI?" He screamed. "Are these real?" Sota poked Kagome's ears, erupting a growl from her red lips. He jumped back. "You're just like Inuyasha! Yay! My sister is suddenly extremely cool!"

"And I wasn't before?" Kagome asked in a low voice, turning to Sota and giving him a very cold stare. He jumped back. If looks could kill, he'd be pushing up daisies.

"Yes!" Kagome said, sounding cheerier than possible. "I'm Inuyasha's mate." She glared at her brother and went deep-voiced again. "Get used to it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shippo tackled Sota on the couch. "Gotcha!" He screamed. Sota laughed.

Kagome, Eri, Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on some pillows in the living room.

"Ok, Kagome. Truth or Dare?" Ayumi asked, unbuttoning and buttoning her blouse. ((Top button. Dx))

"Truth!" Kagome said cheerfully. She had done too many dares already.

"Before Inuyasha, had you loved anybody before?" Yuka had asked after Ayumi couldn't think of anybody. Inuyasha hit Yuka in the back of the head, cutting it a bit.

"2nd grade. Well… I didn't LOVE him. I had a crush on him…" She blushed. "Kazuki Taka." Inuyasha kicked her. "Damn! What was that for?" She screamed at the white hanyou. He shrugged.

"I thought you loved me!" He screamed. She blushed. "Oh, but I do. I said, SECOND GRADE." She screamed back.

"Back to the game!" Sango cried out with frustration. The bickering hanyous turned to her and nodded.

"Sango," Kagome said, flipping her hair. "Truth or Dare?" It sounded extremely casual.

"Dare, please, Kagome-Chan."

"Do… whatever you want to anybody in the room. Sexual, hilarious, your choice!" Kagome laughed out at the dare. But she gasped when Sango stepped out of the room for a second.

"Sango-Chan?" She asked. "You ok?" Sango ran in and tackled Miroku. Kagome covered her mouth and blushed.

"Horny bitch…" Muttered Inuyasha under his breath. He watched Sango French Miroku and looked down. His face was turning red. Kagome was twitching a smile. She tackled Inuyasha. Kagome's friends sweat dropped.

"Get a room, you guys." They muttered. "I thought we were playing Truth or Dare." Eri said. They all stopped making out and sat up. Inuyasha tweaked Kagome's ear in an arousing way causing her to blush.

"So…" Sango said. "I did it." She giggled. They sweat dropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shopping!" Eri, Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku screamed together at the door. Kina sighed.

"Yes, Yes. Here. 10 000 yen. Have fun." She said, giving Kagome the yellow bill. Kagome squeaked of joy and put a matching light purple headband on her head. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt and light purple flip-flops. Sango was wearing a dark grey mini skirt, a light blue halter and blue runners. Her friends were wearing green, red and pink tank tops with matching darker colored skirts with black boots. Inuyasha was wearing a tight red shirt with tight gray jeans and Miroku was wearing a tight purple shirt and black jeans. They were ready to go out. Sango tied her hair up with a matching hair tie like she did in Sengoku Jidai when they fought. Kagome checked her ears weren't showing. Inuyasha put a red bucket hat on and Miroku took out his hair tie. ((Sexy hair tie. xD Joking!))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome gasped as she looked at her day planner.

"A summer festival!" She cried out while they sat on benches near the entrance to the mall. They all raised their eyebrows.

"It's going to be in Osaka when we get back. Sorry for bursting out now. But anyways…" Kagome said, blushing a bit. "…We have to get some new outfits!"

"Keh." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Be that way. Wear your dirty old Haori and Hakama. It's not my fault if you look like a poor slob." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean by that, wench?" He sneered. Kagome gasped and her face turned bright red. Her ears almost broke out of her headband.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS, YOU… JERK!" Kagome cried at him. He gasped and growled.

"Bitch!"

"Mutt!"

"Whore!"

"…" Kagome was silent. "BASTARD!" Inuyasha was thrown back.

"… PROSTITUTE!" Kagome let out a cry and she ran to the closest room with a lock. She slammed the janitor's closet shut.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, tears running down her pale face. Inuyasha was silent.

"You moron!" Miroku screamed, slapping Inuyasha on the back of the head, catching him off guard. "It wasn't a name calling contest! You BAKA. You upset a gentle maiden…" He glanced at Sango who was bright red with fury. "…But not as gentle as Sango…" He whispered in her ear, "Gomen, my dear Sango." And kissed her cheek.

"Pffh. It was her fault!" The hanyou muttered out. A large scream was heard from the janitor's closet. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "KAGOME!" He screamed. Miroku looked too.

"You go, Inuyasha. She's your mate." Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha ran for the closet.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha opened the door. The janitor was kissing her. "T-teskede!" She cried, a tear running down her cheek. Her eyes were red. He grabbed her and kicked the janitor in the face. Inuyasha ran with Kagome in his arms bridal-style away from the closet and hid in a jewelry shop. They hid behind a table. The others caught up to them. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead because she was shaking. She winced when he heard screaming outside. Her ears were sore.

"Oh Kagome. I was so worried." He said. Kagome smiled, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm glad you were, Inuyasha." She kissed him passionately. Her friends blushed and looked away while Sango and Miroku hugged the couple as a way of a group hug. Kagome stood up, causing the other 3 people to fall over onto their behinds. ((Behinds sounds so much better than asses. xD)) Kagome looked at her friends in a serious but then grinned.

"Let's SHOP!" She screamed, running out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Awwww! Sango! That yukata looks adorable!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango was examining her butt in the mirror. She blushed.

"It makes my ass look humongous!" She said, looking down in embarrassment. Yuka shook her head.

"The pink colour makes you look very feminine and makes your curves look just right!" She commented. "Very unique." She smiled and hugged Sango. "Miroku will like it!" She whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yuka-chan!" she screamed. Yuka shrugged.

"He will." She said calmly. "Watch. MIROKU-SAMA!" Yuka grinned as Miroku walked in. "Doesn't Sango look beautiful?" She asked, pointing to the girl in the powder pink yukata. Miroku blushed.

"V-very beautiful, indeed." He looked down, away from Sango. She blushed and looked down as well.

"MY TURN!" Kagome screamed, walking into Sango's changing room. She came out in 7 minutes time.

"Inuyasha, you jerk-ass bastard! Get in here this instant!" She screamed. She let her ears free and had a matching headband to her pale light blue yukata with darker light blue stars she'd picked out behind her ears. Inuyasha growled and stormed in.

"Stop, you arrogant bi- I mean… beautiful maiden!" He said, blushing. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that good?" She asked, examining herself in the mirror. Inuyasha blushed and looked away when she turned around. She turned back. "I think it makes me look flat." Inuyasha looked at her chest and his face turned red.

"Oh trust me Kagome… that's the least of your worries." He said, looking away as fast as possible. You could just make out a slight bit of cleavage on her yukata.

"Hai! I'll buy it!" Kagome said, prancing off to take it off. When she walked out, Inuyasha walked away from the more cleavage she had in her tank top. She walked to the counter and pulled out some money. The store clerk's eyes widened and she stared a Kagome's head.

"Hai? What's wrong, miss?" Kagome asked, cocking her head. A bang was heard outside the store and she felt her ear twitch.

"Fuck." She said, covering her ears. The store clerk opened the register.

"TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!" She screamed, a tear slipping down her cheek. "DON'T HURT ME, YOUKAI!" Kagome glared.

"Listen. Something led to another and I'm now a demon. I'm not some evil robber. Just let me buy my yukata and I'll be on my way. Or…" She glanced at Inuyasha, snapping her fingers in command to make him growl. "Or… I'll get my evil demon boyfriend to… erm… EAT you… Muahahahaha!" Kagome attempted an evil laugh, but it just sounded like the peppy hanyou was high. The store clerk bowed.

"Yes maam. Yes maam!" She said. She sold Kagome her yukata and headband.

"Please, miss. I was just kidding. I'm not evil. He's not evil. We just wanted to come shop. It's not our faults we're youkai. I hope you don't report us!" Kagome said, waving a little. "Sayonara, miss!" She walked out of the store, her friends following. She placed her new, fancy ((FANCIFUL!)) headband on her silky, black hair. Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"I love you and all, so don't take this personally. That evil laugh sounded like a 7-year-old high on cocaine." Inuyasha said, laughing. "But that was funny anyways."

"Sh-shut up!" She said, looking down and blushing. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok. But don't threaten anybody else with your 'evil demon boyfriend'. I thought we already had this chat. I'M NOT EVIL." Inuyasha said, lecturing Kagome. She looked away and pouted the puppy-dog pout. "Awwww. It's my sexy little puppy." He smirked. "I've been searching EVERYWHERE for you, Kaggy!" Kagome stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha licked her tongue.

"Inuyasha, don't make fun of me." She said, looking concerned. She looked in the other direction. "Damn mutt." She muttered jokingly. "Sorry, Inuyasha. Just don't call me a prostitute."

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry." He said. Kagome's eyes get teary.

"I'm not the one that was with 2 people! Wait…" Kagome counted on her claws. "Hojo… Koga… NEVERMIND! But I wasn't in love with them. And at least they were PEOPLE!" She screamed in his face. He winced from the loud sound and covered his head. "You cheated on me for a **GODDAMNED CLAY POT _BITCH_**!" Inuyasha embraced her.

"Look. That's ancient history. Over 500 years ago. Get over it, my little puppy!" He said, stroking her hair. She shuttered.

"Is that my new nickname?" She asked in low, blank voice. "Why not 'Angel' or 'Princess'? Why PUPPY? That's so lame." Inuyasha laughed.

"Because you ARE a puppy. I didn't know you were a princess or angel. But to me, you _look_ like an angel." Kagome gasped and kissed him.

Miroku gaped. '_King of getting girls. King of getting laid. King of turning girls on. I must become his apprentice._'

"Oh, Inuyasha. That was so romantic!" Kagome cried. "I'm hungry. Let's go." Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand as they walked to the food court.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome came to the table with a bowl of Miso soup and another bowl filled with rice. She sat down and sighed. "Of course." She muttered. "Inuyasha MUST order ramen." He glanced up.

"Well, you didn't buy any for me."

"Shut up you arrogant jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"MUTT!"

"Oh, Kagome. Don't worry. You're just on your period." Kagome looked down and blushed.

"Sh… SHUT UP! How did you know that?"

"Guessed."

"Bastard!"

"You know, you may be pissed, but this is turning me on." Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped back.

"What the… PERVERT!"

"Slut!"

"Two-timing ass-wipe!" Ayumi, Yuka and Eri sighed.

"I guess he IS a two-timing boyfriend after all…" Muttered Yuka. When they looked back, Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck with her lips locked with his. They all sweat dropped.

"Mood swings…" Sango said in a sing-song tone after she finished chewing on a French fry. Miroku laughed and stole one of her French fries. She glared. "My French fry!" She cried. He offered her an onion ring, which she gleefully accepted. Sango chewed slowly and offered Miroku another French fry in exchange for an onion ring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We're HOME!" Inuyasha screamed as they stepped into the hotel room. Silence… until…

_**!BANG!**_

"SOTAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kina screamed. They sweat dropped. Sota ran down the stairs.

"Sota! You are PAYING for that broken vase!" Kina chased him down the stairs. Sota jumped over a small table and hid in the bathroom. A small amount of money slipped through the door. Hmmm. 3000 yen.

"Thank you, Sota." Kagome went up to Kina.

"Mom… did he break a vase?" Kina nodded.

"We bought yukatas for the Osakan festival!" Kagome said, lifting a bag as the rest did. Kina nodded.

"Show me! It'll be wonderful!" Kina said, smiling. Kagome nodded and waved for the girls to go upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Don't tell anybody I got a new bra. It was expensive…" Kagome whispered in the room, a finger placed in front of her mouth. They all nodded. All the girls took off their clothes and changed into the new underwear they had all bought. ((I wish I could go out with 10 000 yen and buy new underwear. xD That… did NOT sound right.)) A sound was heard outside, but they ignored it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is stupid." Inuyasha muttered as they crawled off of the balcony to see the girls change. Inuyasha started blushing again.

"My my. Kagome has gotten bigger…" Miroku commented. Inuyasha growled.

"Hands off MY mate. You have a girl. Stare at her breasts." Inuyasha said, face turning red from rage. Miroku shrugged.

"Sure, Koga. I guess I will."

"DON'T start with that 'Koga' shit. Pffh. She's my mate so I can say what I want."

"That's fair, I guess."

"That's right, monk."

"Whatever."

A girl looked around and screamed.

"Crap." Inuyasha muttered.

"We're busted." Miroku agreed.

"Drop."

"WHAT? We're 15 stories up!"

"DROP!"

"FINE!"

They dropped. Eri tried to kick them in the face. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shirt and jumped on a small building's roof gracefully. Miroku sweat dropped.

"I… thought I was a goner…" Miroku said, taking a deep breath.

"ASSWIPES!" Kagome cried from the window. She was dressed. "I'LL GET YOU INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha shuttered.

"She'll kill my with her fierce, feminine fury." Inuyasha said quietly. Miroku nodded.

"All of Sapporo heard that. I assure you. Let's just pray that there aren't any more Inuyashas in Sapporo." Miroku said. "Wait… no. in Hokkaido…" Inuyasha shuttered.

"They'd be able to hear her in Tokyo if she was a bit louder…" So they went to the hotel.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I know. I know. It's a bit shorter. But COME ON. What the hell do you want from me? I'm not as old as you think. Dx Don't rush me. Please. Comment:P Yeeeeeeah… that'll be nice. –yawns- I didn't get enough sleep last night… Yeeeeeeah.. I'm finishing in the morning.**

**Peace and love, PoutyHanyou (Andie/Andii)**


End file.
